


A Royal Occasion

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Announcements, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revelations, Vulcan Culture, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock is a Vulcan Prince. Leonard McCoy is a human doctor. They are in love and Spock asks Leonard to marry him. But there is a problem; Vulcans and humans despise each other, and no-one will accept their marriage. Spock and Leonard must face this together.





	A Royal Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst everyone was writing the triumvirate watching a royal wedding, I, in the way only I can, obviously went all out and wrote a royal AU!  
> Anyway, I really like this, I got to write some emotional angst, which I always love, and I got most of my interpretations of Sarek in there as well. :)  
> Also proud that I made my non-trekkie, slightly Spones shippy best friend cry with this!  
> Enjoy!

"Marry me, Leonard."

Frozen, Leonard gaped at Spock.

" _What?_ " he breathed, shocked.

"I love you," Spock told him, reaching to brush Leonard's arm. "And I wish to be married to you."

Heavily, Leonard exhaled. He looked up at Spock's expectant expression.

"You know what kind of responses we'd get, right?" he checked.

Spock lowered his eyes as he caressed Leonard's arm.

"I wish I did not," he replied. "Because I find myself wanting to marry you regardless."

Leonard's eyes widened at Spock.

"I will," he eventually murmured. "I will marry you."

A smile tugged at Spock's mouth as he brushed his fingers against Leonard's. Smiling himself, Leonard pressed a kiss to Spock's mouth.

* * *

Spock approached his father in a hallway.

"Father." he greeted.

Sarek turned to face him.

"Spock." he responded.

"I have news, Father." Spock informed him.

"Oh?" Sarek prompted.

Already knowing how this would go, Spock nervously avoided his father's eyes.

"I have proposed marriage to Leonard McCoy." he told him.

Sarek seemed slightly surprised by this.

"The human doctor?" he asked. When Spock nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. "I thought you had ended your association with him."

It was Spock's turn to furrow his brow.

"I did not," he replied. "And I never told you such a thing."

"You are a Vulcan Prince, Spock. It is improper and illogical for you to marry this man," Sarek insisted. "You would do well for yourself and your family to marry a Vulcan - a Vulcan woman, preferably."

Softly, Spock sighed.

"I am in love with Doctor McCoy." he quietly said.

Sarek stared at his son in silence.

"This behaviour will not be condoned," he told him, sternly. "You cannot marry a human. Humans are too unpredictable and unstable to be accepted into our family."

As Sarek began to walk away, Spock stood defiantly.

"I will marry Leonard," he informed his father. "If you must disown me for that to happen, so be it."

Sarek turned to face him.

"I hope that it will not come to that," he solemnly said. "I urge you to make the correct decision, Spock."

He disappeared down the corridor, and Spock stared after him.

"Spock?" Leonard's voice called.

Startled, Spock turned around. Leonard seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"You followed me." he said, quietly and accusingly.

"Yeah," Leonard confirmed, smiling sheepishly. "I knew you'd avoid tellin' me what happened if at all possible."

"You know my habits too well." Spock sighed.

Leonard tested a comforting hand on the Vulcan's arm.

"It coulda been worse," he told Spock. "He coulda disowned ya on the spot."

"That fate is as good as decided for me," Spock murmured, before glancing at his companion. "But if that is the price of our marriage, then it is worth paying."

When Spock moved his hand towards Leonard's, Leonard moved away.

"Spock, I can't ask you to give your whole life away for me!" he exclaimed.

Spock looked at him in confusion.

"You are not asking for it. It is something I am doing for you," he told him. "I would willingly do so much more."

Exhausted, Leonard tested his head on Spock's shoulder.

"I know. I just..." he replied, before looking Spock sternly in the eye. "Don't do anything stupid because of me."

Spock tangled his fingers in Leonard's and gently kissed his forehead.

* * *

Leonard paced his bedroom, waiting for Jim Kirk, his best friend, to pick up his call.

"Hey, Bones!" Jim greeted Leonard, bright-faced. "You're at the embassy again? I swear, if you spend any more time there you'll turn into a Vulcan!"

Leonard laughed, tensely.

"Yeah," he replied. "Um, I actually wanted to tell you something." 

"Okay then." Jim said, preparing himself.

Leonard hesitated.

"Spock proposed." he told Jim.

Jim frowned.

"You don't mean that Vulcan you had a fling with?" he asked. "I hope you said no!"

"It's been more than a fling for a year now!" Leonard informed Jim, frustrated. "And actually, I said yes."

Jim's eyes bugged.

"What? Why did you do that?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Leonard was furious.

"Why? Because I'm in love with him!" he exclaimed. "And if you can't see that, well... well, screw you, Kirk!"

"Goodbye, Bones."

When Jim's face disappeared, Leonard punched the screen in and started sobbing. Probably having heard the noise, Spock appeared at Leonard's door. After seeing the mess Leonard was in, he grabbed the doctor's medkit and treated the cuts across Leonard's knuckles. Spock then carefully wrapped his arms around the fragile man.

"I've lost my best friend," Leonard sobbed. "The one guy, apart from you, I give a damn about."

Comfortingly, Spock brushed a finger through Leonard's hair.

"I am sorry," he whispered. "Such things should not happen because of the joining of two people."

He let Leonard cry not his shoulder. Lightly, Spock brushed his fingers over Leonard's psi points in an effort to relax and calm him.

"I understand if you blame me for this." Spock murmured.

"Blame you?" Leonard exclaimed, pulling back. "This has nothing to do with me or you! This is about our societies and how they view each other. We have nothing to do with the reactions we're getting. The only thing that affects it is your position."

He gently kissed Spock's cheek.

"Dinner is ready in my room," Spock told him. "Will you join me?"

Leonard's smiled and returned the grip on his hand.

"'Course." he agreed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I can't eat."

Leonard had been prodding his food for a good five minutes before saying this. Spock's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Leonard, you must eat." he gently insisted.

"I can't, Spock," Leonard replied, almost in a whimper. "I just haven't got the energy."

Deeply worried about his partner, whose head was in his hands, Spock stood to move around and comfort Leonard, but stiffened at the entrance of an unwanted guest.

"Father." he tensely greeted.

"I must speak to you, Spock." Sarek told his son.

Before guiding his father to another room, Spock placed a hand on Leonard's arm and whispered a reassurance in his ear. He then disappeared into his bedroom with Sarek.

"I am not reversing my decision." Spock told the older Vulcan.

"I can see that," Sarek replied. "However, I am not here to talk of that."

Surprised by this, Spock's eyebrows lifted.

"Then what did you wish to speak to me about?" he asked.

"I have never told you about your mother," Sarek quietly said. "She was a remarkable woman. You deserve to know about her."

Spock tilted his head slightly, as he joined his father on the edge of his bed. He'd been waiting a long time for this.

"Then tell me." he insisted, gently.

Sarek turned and looked into Spock's eyes.

"You had the fortune of inheriting her eyes," he commented, before telling him, "Her name was Amanda Grayson."

Spock's chocolate coloured eyes widened.

"She was human?" he asked in disbelief, getting a single nod. "Then I must be-"

"Half-human, yes. Your anatomy is predominantly Vulcan though. That is why your mother gave you to me to raise, because you could fit in more easily on Vulcan. Only Sorel, our healer, knows," Sarek confirmed. "The relationship your mother and I had was somewhat short-lived, but it was fulfilling, and... loving. It was difficult to end our involvement, but it would have been dangerous to continue as we were. However, we discretely kept in contact, which allowed me to get the news of your conception. I admit that I was... unsettled at the discovery, but it was also I who refused to give up on my unborn child. Your mother died shortly after your birth. I was..."

It was at that point that Spock saw a tear trickle down his father's cheek. 

"Father, do not be ashamed of your emotions," Spock told Sarek. "Not in front of me."

After a pause, Sarek spoke.

"Humans are such fragile creatures," he whispered. "They break so easily."

Carefully, Spock held his father's hands.

"Thank you for telling me this," he said, sincerely. "You have enlightened me, and so much makes sense now."

"You want time to take this news in," Sarek said. "That is understandable."

He stood, about to leave.

"I, of course, have questions," Spock told him, softly. "But they can wait until morning. Sleep well, Father."

When Sarek left, Leonard appeared in the doorway.

"I wasn't listenin' in this time, I swear," he promised, holding his hands up in defense. "I just heard a few snippets from out there. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay," Spock replied. "Please."

As Leonard walked into the room, Spock laid on his side.

"Will you lie with me?" he requested.

Leonard smiled, and pulled his shoes and socks off before lying next to the Vulcan. He settled into Spock's warm embrace.

"Are you okay?" Leonard gently asked.

"My mother was human," Spock whispered. "It explains a lot."

Leonard reached a hand out to stroke Spock's well-defined cheek.

"What kinds of things does it explain?" he asked.

"The difficulty I always faced controlling my emotions. The fact that I feel more at home here, on Earth, in the embassy,  than I do on Vulcan," Spock replied. "And... to a certain extent, it may explain my attraction to you."

"How so?"

"I have a very vague memory of my mother. She was passionate and compassionate. I think that you-"

Leonard's lips attaching themselves to his stopped Spock saying anything more. His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back. When he pulled back, Leonard smiled and held Spock's hand.

"I love you," he told his partner. "An' I always will."

A short but loving kiss was pressed to Leonard's mouth. Leonard smiled again.

"Can I stay tonight?" he asked.

"Of course." Spock agreed, a smile in his eyes and twitching at his lips.

Leonard sat up to take his shirt off and lifted his hips to shimmy out of his trousers. Still wearing his boxers, he laid back down. As Spock stripped his robes, Leonard cast an appreciative glance over the body he was presented with. Noticing this, Spock raised an eyebrow, which made Leonard laugh.

"I often dislike being objectified," Spock commented, laying next to the human again. "But I find I quite like it when it is you doing it."

"I hate that word, and I'd hate to treat you like that," Leonard said, pressing a kiss to Spock's bare shoulder. "I just like worshipping the body-" He trailed kisses across a green-tinted chest. "As much as the person."

He punctuated his point by kissing Spock's lips. Protectively, Spock slid his arms around Leonard's slim body.

"If you are the worshipper, I am the protector," he replied, freely smirking and making Leonard laugh as he rested his head on Spock's shoulder. "Go to sleep, Leonard. I believe it will be a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The next day  _was_ a big day. After talking to Spock in the morning, Sarek agreed to attempt to convince the Vulcan High Council to allow Leonard and Spock's marriage. They were persuaded, however the couple had to be married within forty-eight Earth hours. Spock had Leonard agree to wed the next morning rather than on the spot. In less than six hours, the marriage was arranged.

* * *

Nervously, Leonard smoothed down his deep blue blazer. 

"Doctor McCoy." a deep voice greeted.

Leonard turned to see the man.

"You must be Sorel," he replied. "Spock told me you were being sent to me."

Sorel nodded. He had softer features than any other Vulcan Leonard had seen. That combines with what he knew about the healer made Leonard trust him.

"I have always known that Spock would make a good husband for someone," Sorel commented. "You are fortunate that he chose you to be that someone."

"Yeah, I know," Leonard commented. "He's been good to me."

"Are you prepared?" Sorel asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Leonard told him.

A gong sounded inside the room. Sorel gestures for Leonard to enter. Leonard walked in a saw Spock in front of the ceremonial gong. He walked over and touched their index and middle fingers. Spock sounded the gong again.

"Leonard McCoy." he announced, gesturing to the man beside him.

"You wish to be Wed to Spock, Prince of Vulcan?" a Vulcan woman asked.

"Yes, I do." Leonard replied.

"And you know and accept whatever action may be taken against Spock?"

"It's not my place to accept that for Spock."

The woman nodded.

"A good answer," she said. "Spock has already accepted the consequences."

Leonard glanced at Spock. The woman stood and walked towards them, stopping between them.

"Spock, you may begin." she told Spock.

Reaching towards Leonard's face, Spock instantly found the human's psi points.

"My mind to your mind," he chanted. "My thoughts to your thoughts."

A normal bonding between two Vulcans would usually take between five and ten minutes. However, because Spock was the only telepath, the bonding of Spock and Leonard took about fifteen minutes. Both men were exhausted by the time it was over.

"You are now we'd," the Vulcan woman announced, before showing the ta'al. "May you live long and prosper together."

Spock returned the gesture.

"Peace and long life." he replied.

He turned to Leonard, now his husband, and brushed his chin with a thumb.

"Are you all right?" Spock asked, caringly.

"Yeah. I'm a bit dizzy, but I'm fine." Leonard reassured him.

"That will soon pass." Spock told him, kissing his forehead.

"Bones!" a voice shouted, breathing heavily. "They wouldn't let me in, but I'm here now!"

Slowly, Leonard turned around.

"Jim?" he asked.

"Hi," Jim said, smiling shyly and cautiously, walking towards his friend. "Spock got a message to me, and... I had to come. You  _are_ happy, I see that now. But I should have seen it then. So... I understand if you don't want to see me again, or-"

He was cut off when Leonard hugged him.

"God, I'm happy to see you." Leonard told him, his voice muffled.

Spock turned away and approached his father and Sorel.

"My Prince," Sorel greeted. "I have heard that you and your husband will be staying here. If that is true, I feel it is my duty to remain here, also."

"Thank you. Your service here would be appreciated." Spock told the healer, bowing.

"I must leave for Vulcan," Sarek informed Spock. "Congratulations on your happiness and prosperity, my son."

Before he left, Sarek was approached by Leonard.

"Sarek, before you go, I'd like to thank you," Leonard told him. "For giving me a chance."

"I find that everyone is deserving of a chance," Sarek replied, holding the ta'al. "Live long and prosper, Leonard." 

As his father left, Spock walked over to Leonard.

"To a successful marriage." he said, holding two fingers to Leonard.

"To  _our_ successful marriage." Leonard corrected, meeting Spock's fingers and kissing his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After my Tumblr was terminated, I made another one. This is the link: https://fangirl-star.tumblr.com


End file.
